1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a type of new flat panel display device, organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting display devices, and have a better viewing angle and contrast ratio than liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Also, since the organic light emitting display devices do not need a separate backlight, it is possible to lighten and thin the organic light emitting display devices, and the organic light emitting display devices have excellent power consumption compared to LCD devices and the other flat panel display devices. Furthermore, the organic light emitting display devices are driven with a low direct current (DC) voltage, have a fast response time, and are low in manufacturing cost.
In organic light emitting display devices, an electron and a hole are respectively injected from a cathode and an anode into an emitting material layer, and, when an exciton in which the injected electron and hole are combined is shifted from an excited state to a base state, light is emitted. In this case, the types of organic light emitting display devices are categorized into a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a dual emission type according to an emission direction of light, and categorized into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving type.
Specifically, the organic light emitting display devices includes a first electrode (anode), a hole transporting layer, an emitting material layer including a red organic emission pattern, a green organic emission pattern, and a blue organic emission pattern, an electron transporting layer, and a second electrode (cathode), which are formed in each of a red pixel area (Rp), a green pixel area (Rg), and a blue pixel area (Rb).
In the organic light emitting display devices having the configuration, when a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, a hole moves to the emitting material layer through the hole transporting layer, an electron moves to the emitting material layer through the electron transporting layer, and the hole and the electron are combined in the emitting material layer, thereby emitting light.
In the organic light emitting display devices, a fine metal mask (FMM) process is used for patterning the emitting material layer between two electrodes disposed on a substrate.
However, due to limitations of mask manufacturing technology, it is difficult to apply the FMM process to a large size and high resolution. That is, when the organic light emitting display device is applied to a large area, a mask sags due to the weight thereof, and thus, it is difficult to form a desired pattern. Also, the spread of organic materials increases due to a separated distance between the mask and a deposition portion, and therefore, it is difficult to realize high resolution.
For this reason, various methods of manufacturing a high-resolution organic light emitting display device are required.